What Doesn't Kill You
by KatMariee
Summary: Elena is on the run, What will happen when she goes to Mystic Falls to hide but comes across the infamous Salvatores?
1. Chapter 1

I'm running through the woods going as fast as i possibly can but something tell's me it isn't fast enough. I franticly look around me as if i was trying to find an escape route. Everything is black, i can barely see. I look up at the trees and jump back startled to see a crow staring at me intently. It croaks loudly sending me out of my shock I run even faster than i was before, I am so scared. Then i see _him,_ the_ man _who has been hunting me for 3 years. The_ man _that killed my whole family, the people that i cared about, the people that i loved. I felt a scream building up in my throat as i jolt awake. Sweat pouring down my face,My straight hair turning curly with the moisture i sat up. Still breathing heavily. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that it was just a dream. It seemed so real, I shuddered before checking to make sure I had on my vervain necklace. My hand clasped over it and i sighed in relief. I fiddled with it for a few minutes before checking my other vervain braclet around my ankle. Too hyped to go back to sleep i decided to take a nice hot shower. The shower helped little I could still feel my heart beating rapidly and adrenaline coursing through my veins. I sighed as I studied my reflection in the mirror I had dark circles under my eyes and i looked pathetic. Oh well this is your life now get used to it I thought bitterly as i went to get my duffel bag from the corner of the room. I poured the contents of my bag onto the bed. All black clothing. I frowned as i picked up my brush the only thing i had left from my old life. I slowly went through my hair a couple times, It was I quickly through on a pair of my black skinny jeans and black long-sleeved shirt. I also put on my knee high black boots and black leather jacket. All of my new fellow peers will most likely think i'm emo. I grabbed my ziploc baggy of vervain and slid a tiny piece into my boot, i took another piece out so i could put it into my tea whenever the room service decided to get here. I threw all of my clothes back into my duffel bag before setting it near the door. This is how it is always on the run and i hated it maybe i should kill myself or better yet give myself up at least then i'll die for a good cause. I most of all **hated** always being alone. My depressing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I cautiously went to the door and peeked out the peephole "About time" I mumbled when i saw that it was room service."Here you go miss"said a plumpy man as he handed me my food. "Thank you" i said smiling slightly. I liked talking even for a little bit, i never did much nodded before walking down the hall. I shut my door with my free hand. The food looked delicious I was starving. The tea was still hot, i took out my little sprig of vervain and crushed it before mixing it in the tea. I took a sip it wasn't awesome but i was used to it. After i finished my tea i immediately dug into my eggs and bacon. I threw my empty plate on the bed and then grabbed my stake. I went everywhere with it, it's one of the reasons i wear such high boots i quickly slid it into my boot. I wasn't a vampire slayer not even close but it made me feel safe to at least have some sort of protection on me, I wasn't going down without a fight. I also had my litle mini gun with wooden bullets I kept that in my jacket. Okay maybe i was a little paranoid but with orignal vampires hunting you; you had to be. Today was my first day of High school well I was 17 but Iv'e never been. I grabbed my duffel bag, bookbag and checked out of the hotel. I would most likely be back but you never know. I quickly walked to my black ferrari looking over my shoulder every once in awhile. I need a fast car, so i blew most of my inheritance on it. With my gps I found the high school easily. Mystic Falls High School, i really hoped this place was a good idea. I mean if i was an original vampire looking for a teenage girl this would be the last place that i would look. It had too much history here it was a really risky and big decison for me moving here, but honestly i didn't know anywhere else to go. I sighed before getting out of my car. People were already here socializing and i was a little intimadated. I've never been to High school before I had no idea about anything, I had been sheltered most of my life and on the run for the rest. Dont be stupid a part of me shouted, Youv'e delt with vampires you can deal with petty high school drama. So i stuck my head up high as i made my way to the office to get my schedule. I entered the small office and patiently waited for the little old lady to stop typing away on her computer and acknowldege her. Growing annoyed I just cleared my throat. She glanced up at me startled. "Oh hello dear what can i do for you?" She asked clearly flustered. "My name is Elena Gilbert I'm here for my schedule." I said smiling as she flustered around looking for my schedule. "Of course here you go dear" she said as she thrusted the unoffensive paper into my hand. "Thank you" i said before stepping out of the office. My schedule was what i would guess to be normal 12th grade classes, I grew annoyed quicky. That was thing i had no idea about anything I haven't been in school since 8th grade but with the forged papers i had gotten it told otherwise. Sometimes i wonder why i even put up with this pretense. Sighing i put all of those thoughts out of my head as i walked into my first class trying to ignore all of the stares. According to my schedule this was English; Literature. I was suddenly sad as i thought of my mother she wanted me to be a writer i did too before everything happened. She bought me my very first journal she always pushed me into that direction. I sighed again and shook my head as if to clear those thoughts from my head. i looked around the classroom in awe. I missed this well missed normal. "It seems we have a new student care to introduce yourself" the teacher asked. Everyone turned towards me; not sure how i felt with being the center of attention, I stood up cautiously and spoke clearly "My name is Elena I'm from Chicago" i said before sitting back down. "Well welcome Elena I am as everyone else knows" I nodded. Soon after that she began her lesson I listened intently. I loved literature. The bell rang later, everyone rushed out of the class me being last to follow. I flinched when someone touched my shoulder I quickly turned It was a boy a cute had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes."Hi" he mumbled sheepishly "I'm Matt" I smiled at him."I'm Elena" he nodded. "So...did you need help finding your next class?" he asked hopefully. "Umm yeah sure" I said as i gave him my schedule. "Oh i know where this is come on follow me" he said leading me out of the classroom, Turns out it was next door. I laughed and so did he "Well thank you" i said sincerly "Your welcome"he said smiling before taking off. The rest of the day passed similar to that. I met 3 other girls close friends to Matt. Bonnie a little red head who was happy all the time, a girl named Meredith who was serene and calm but funny, and another girl named Caroline who was what i assumed the Queen Bee of the school well i didn't assume she told me she was Blonde and had green eyes. They were all nice I sat with them at lunch and for that little time it even made me forget about my problems. I also met some other annoying boys who sat at hier table. There was one in particular who stood out his name was Stefan and he was just plain weird he would stare at me all the time and when i introduced myself i think he almost passed out. He was remarkably handsome though, something about him though sounded familar i just couldn't put my finger on it. After school i headed back to my hotel where i checked in again. I decided to write in my diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was my first day of High school hopefully i will be able to keep up, I am kind of behind in education which you know. I made some friends though well thier not friends yet more like associates and i don't think I can get involved with them much just at school. He woud surely kill them all if i allowed my self to care which is probobly hopeless because i care about everyone. No vampire sightings though which is good I'm starting to think it was a good decison to move here, but it's only been a week so...? well i will keep you updated.**_

_**-Elena.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up relieved to have no nightmares. I this place was good for me. I quickly showered having woke up later than normal. I picked up my telephone and dialed room service "Room Service?" a voice said happily "Yes can i have pancakes and fruit also some hot tea" I said slowly hoping he would catch it all. "It will be right there Miss" the voice said. "Thank you" i said before hanging i thrown on my black t-shirt and black jeans along with my big black boots I stuck my stake in the side securely along with the sprig of vervain. My gun was already in my black leather jacket, so all i had to do was have my daily dose of vervain tea.I took out out my ziploc bag of vervain and took out a small piece and crushed it. I put the ziploc bag back in my duffelbag. I went to the mirror and decided to do something with my hair, i brushed it and put it in a low pony tail covering my ears. Just as i was finished there was a knock at the door. I cautiously went over to the door and peeked out the hole sure enough it was room service.I opened the door "Thank you" i said as i took the tray from him. He nodded before walking off. I mixed the vervain into my tea and took a sip and sighed. I felt relieved byjust having it; it was soothing to drink. After i finished eating i put on my leather jacket making sure i had my makeshift gun. I grabbed my duffelbag and walked out of the hotel. I decided not to check out hopefully it will make things feel more permanent to me. I practically ran to my car looking over my shoulder as i did. I zoomed out of the hotel parking lot and managed to get to the school in top speed. I was early suprisingly considering how late i woke up. I was still in my car with the heat turned up i still had 20 minutes. All of a sudden i felt really cold. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I shivered. I had eyes on me i realized. I quickly looked around;still in my car trying to figure out who was staring at me. I finally spotted him; Stefan. "Of course"I mumbled to myself. Of course it would be him staring at me he stared at me all day yesterday and it was starting to freak me out. I would confront him i thought to myself. I would ask him why he keeps staring at me and tell him to stop, because really i had enough issues. I grabbed my bookbag out of the passenger seat before getting out of the car. I locked my doors as i made my way towards the school. When i looked back over where Stefan was he was gone "Weird" i mumbled. "What's weird?"a voice suddenly asked scaring the crap out of me. "Oh i'm sorry i scared you" Bonnie said "No it's Ok" I said lowering my hand from my jacket pocket. "So what's weird?" she asked again curious. "Oh..umm...Stefan he keeps staring at me.. it's kinda freaking me out" i smiled half heartily. She giggled and said "I think he likes you" "What?" I asked shocked. she laughed at my expression and said "He's really cute and he's a bit of a loner and weird but totally hot." I laughed and nodded along as she continued with her opinion of Stefan. It felt good to talk girly things I thought to myself. School passed quickly after that. Today was Friday so no school tomorrow, i wondered what i would do tonight Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline wanted me to go to a place called "Mystic Grill". I was still debating on whether or not i should go. What else would you do? My mental voice argued Watch t.v? write in your journal? Live a little! the voice shouted at me. Smiling i agreed. I quickly got into my car and typed in the adress Meredith gave me in my gps. Suprisingly it wasn't even far from the hotel. With a sigh i parked my car and headed inside toward the Grill. It was busy, lot's of teenagers playing pool and a couple of adults at the bar. I suddenly seemed out of place."Elena! Over Here!" Caroline yelled causing people to turn and stare. I smiled at her and quickly made my way over to her before she can cause anymore attention. "Hey" i said still feeling out of place. "You wanna play pool?" Matt asked me. "Sure..but i'm not very good" i warned. He laughed "Easy then so i can beat you" I laughed as i grabbed a poolstick and watched him rack. "Do you wanna break?" "Yeah"I said smiling before taking off my leather jacket and setting at the edge of the pool table so i could. My black shirt was incedibly tight and low-cut i hoped i didn't look like a slut. "Dang" i mumbled to myself as i didn't get any yet. He laughed and said "My turn" As we both expected Matt won, he did try to teach me by pressing his body around mine and putting his hand over mine. I blushed hard when he did though I still missed. After the bad pool game me and him wandered over to where everyone else sat. The table was pretty full so to delay me having to squeeze in, i decided to go to the bathroom. After i finished and left the bathroom i nearly fell over when i bumped into someone."Sorry" i mumbled "No harm done" said a velevetly voice. I looked up to match the voice to a face. He was gorgeous black hair, icy blue eyes and lips curved into a smirk. "I'm Damon" He introduced himself holding a hand out I shook his hand in a daze "Elena" i said blushing."I know everyone's been going on about the mysterious new girl."He said lightly. He was still smirking. I laughed and looked down noticing that he wore all black like myself. "Well it was nice meeting you" I said looking up at him. "You too"he said amused. I nodded before going back to my friends. "I see you met Damon" Meredith said bitingly. I was confused. "He's Stefan's older brother" She continued "Don't waste your time he's a major player." I noticed out of my periphary that Stefan had looked to us when she had said his name. Pieces starting clicking together in my head when i asked "What's thier last name?" I asked slowly in a daze. "Salvatore why?" She said confused. My mind was going haywire Katherine's Salvatores? "No reason...i have to go" i said rushingly as i quickly made my way out the grill.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it, they were vampires. I remembered reading about them in my birth mother Isobel's research. This was just to crazy to put into words. If... they are the Salvatore brothers from 1864 (and i'm pretty sure they were) then that means that they knew Katherine my dead doppeldanger. Should i leave then? Well, they didn't seem like a threat...yet. Don't get me wrong... i know they are dangerous but they didn't try to harm me. They usually just stared at me..of course now i know why i look exactly like thier dead ex-girlfriend and even though they both are ridiculously hot... i would never want to be part of that deadly love triangle. Could they be working for Klaus? My mind immediatly went terrified at the thought. I mean if they were Klaus would surely be here by now I mean iv'e been here awhile; awhile meaning longer than iv'e been anywhere else. The big question is what do i do now? To be honest i had no clue and i was scared out of my mind. I was shocked out of my thoughts by my cel phone ringing. I looked at the call i.d hesiantly it read Caroline. I sighed in relief and answered it "Hello?" "Elena?" Caroline screamed excitedly. "Yeah?" i asked making a face. "You have got to come to my party tomorrow night" she screamed happily. I slightly moved the phone from my ear so i wouldn't go deaf. "I don't know Caroline" I said doubtfully. "Pleaseeee?" she begged. I sighed annoyed "Ok where exactly? what time?" i asked giving in. I hung up after she gave me the directions and instrustions to wear a dress and look pretty. I layed on my bed staring up at the ceiling. What have i got myself into? I thought before i fell asleep.

I woke up later than i expected. Long dark strands of hair stuck to my face. Shivering from my nightmare,I decided to take a shower and get ready for the party. I slept through the whole night and almost all of the day the alarm clock on the night stand said 7pm. After i showered and blew dry my hair and straightened it. I was torn on the dilemma of picking out my dress knowing there wasn't much of a difference but still iv'e never been to a party before. One of the two choices was a black strapless clingy silk dress and the other was also silk halter but not clingy more flirty. I had black 4 inch pumps. I really hoped i wouldn't run into any vampires but even then i have a thigh strap where i could hide my stake. I chose the stapless dress loving how i looked. I slid on the heels carefully my ankle braclet still in sight. I quickly went to the mirror and put on some light make-up not that i really needed it; smoky eyes and red lipstick made me look sexy. I smiled in spite of my worries. After that i had to have my daily dose of vervain,i just put it in some water not having tea. Adjusting my necklace and one last look at the mirror indicated i was ready. My leather jacket would have ruined my look so i took out my mini gun and place it on the inside of my thigh secured on the strap. Looking over my shoulder like any other paranoid person, i quickly got into my car typing in Caroline's adress into my GPS. Eventually i made it to Caroline's, the party was in full swing it was almost 9. Once i parked my car, I briskly walked to her house, since the party was in full swing i had to park a couple of houses over alas no close parking spaces. I was almost there when i felt someone touch my arm. I jumped startled it was Damon. All of worries from earlier came back I never even really resolved what i was going to do with this revalation i had earlier. "God you scared me." I mumbled mostly to myself. "Sorry" he said smirking. Always smirking never a smile. "You look beautiful by the way" he complimented me. "Thanks" i said dryly. All he saw when he looked at me was most likely Katherine. I started walking towards her house again. "You know you shouldn't believe everything they tell you" I nearly stopped walking thinking he was meaning something else i realized he meant Caroline probobly refering to my avoidance of him. Little did he know it had nothing to do wih that. I turned to look at him "Really?" i asked sarcasticly. "Of course.. I'm not a bad person I may be irresistibly gorgeous but i still have feelings" he said smirking. I just stared ahead almost to the porch i inwardly sighed in relief. "Don't you want to get to know me?" he asked me "You only know what they tell you" he said again. I walked up the porch steps and turned to face him as i said "I know more about you than you think" I left him as i made my way into the party which was in full swing. Caroline sure did know how to throw one. "Elena!" Someone shouted. I turned towards the voice it was Bonnie, i made my way over to her. "Wow you look hot" she said smiling. I laughed "Thanks, you look great too" i said. She mumbled a shy thanks as she handed me a cup. "What's this?" i asked confused. "Beer" Caroline shouted obviously drunk "Drink up!" she said again. I shook my head. "I...No..i really can't" I said handing it back to her. She wouldn't take it "Come on Elena lighten up" Caroline shouted again. Bonnie just laughed along with Meredith. Iv'e never drank before ever,mostly because of me being hunted and also because i was afraid of how i would act. "I really can't" i said again. It was Meredith who spoke this time "I'm completely sober I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid." "Come on Elena pleaseee" Bonnie begged me. This is how it felt to be pressured by your peers. I laughed then sighed "Ok fine just one" I said firmly. Somehow one turned into 2 and 3 turned into 4 and after that i lost count. I felt good really good and somehow i managed to find myself up against the wall making out with Matt. I don't even know how it happened but i didn't want to stop. It was when i found myself on a bed him hovering over me that some part of me realized what i was doing. Even completely drunk i still had good morals. "No" i said slurring a bit. I pushed him off me as best as i could which was easy because he was a drunk as me and ran out of the house almost falling. I stumbled down the street completely lost. I had no idea where i was. I stumbled over a crack in the side walk and fell and i just sat there and then the tears came. I had never felt so lost in my life. I was completely hysterical. "Hey are you ok?" someone asked me. I looked up and saw Stefan. "No" i said the word coming out distorted. "You want me to bring you home?" he asked me sounding sincere. I nodded still crying. He helped me up "Where do you live?" he asked me. I started crying again because i had no idea. "I don't know" he sighed as he started walking me besides him stumbling eventually he decided to pick me up and that was when i passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up disoriented and with a bad headache and in a bed i'd never been in before. I immediately jumped off of the bed. Where was i? I looked down noticing i was still wearing my dress my shoes were gone. i reached for my gun and sighed with relief as i grabbed it from my strap and surveyed the room. I went to the door opening it slowly as i walked out stealthly. The house looked old. All i know was i needed to get out. I quietly went down the stairs. As soon as i made it down the stairs I heard a noise it was 2 people argueing. "Leave her alone Damon!" someone shouted. Damon? Who did they mean she? I didn't have time to think because Damon came into the room smirking upon seeing me holding a gun towards him his smirk dropped. "Drop it" he said firmly "What did you do to me? why am i here?"i asked firmly. Trying not to sound scared. "Drop i-" His word were cut off as i shot his leg he fell to the ground groaning in pain. Stefan upon hearing the gun go off entered the room looking completely shocked. I shot at him too, he fell to the ground just as Damon did except Damon was starting to get up i shot at him a couple more times and once more at Stefan hoping they'll stay down. I grabbed my stake out of the strap before making my way over to Damon his eyes widened seeing my stake. "Who do you work for?" i asked fearfully. He looked genuinely confused. "Who do you work for?" I repeated more firmly. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Sensing he wasn't going to talk i lowered my stake before i got the chance to stake him he had me in a hold. I started struggling completely afraid."Stop" he said "I don't want to hurt you,stop" he said more firmly. I stopped struggling. He let me go now holding the gun and stake. He immediately began removing the bullets then he helped Stefan who was sitting up but barely he looked at me completely shocked and confused. After he was finished they both stared at me. Damon looked at me in admiration, awe. Stefan just looked confused. Damon spoke first "Who are you? Buffy the vampire slayer?" he asked lightly but i can tell he was serious. "Why am i here?" i repeated from earlier. Stefan answered me "You were at Caroline's party and completely drunk I found you on the street and offered to take you home but you told me you didn't know where you lived" he said rolling his eyes "So i brought you here" As he told me his explanation pieces started coming back to me. I groaned out loud. Realizing i made a complete fool of myself and revealed who i almost was. They both looked at me confused. "I'm sorry can we forget this ever happened" i said lightly. I was also starting to feel self-concious, I just knew i looked horrible. "No" said Stefan and Damon at the same time. Damon rolled his eyes and added "How do you know about us?" he asked. This was a conversation i wanted to avoid. trying to appear braver than i felt i said firmly "I'm Katherine's doppeldanger I know about everything" To say they looked shocked would be an understatement. "Okay Buffy please enlighten us with your knowledge" I shook my head. "That's my buisness I'm leaving i don't feel comfortable here" I said trying to be brave. I so did not feel comfortable around vampires. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what we want to know" Damon said walking towards me. I took a step backward prepared to run but Stefan appeared to be on my behalf. "Let her leave if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to" he said holding Damon back. "thank you" i mumbled as i went to get my stake and gun. Damon looked like he wanted to snatch them out of my hand. I quickly slid them into place they both raised eyebrows as i did but i ignored them. "Where are my shoes?' i asked Stefan. Damon was mad but he did also have grugding respect for me too. I mean what 17 year old human girl attacks 2 deadly vampires. "there by the door"Stefan said. I nodded at them as i quickly slid on my shoes and left the house noticing i didn't have car. This was going to be a very long walk. 

'


End file.
